The call
by RoMayDrako
Summary: No comment. Just read


The call  
Special thanks to Chris for your help.  
I do not own Gundam with so on so forth.  
  
  
Heero's phone rings. It's been the same person calling him for days. He hated this.  
  
  
"I'm going to get you." Heero growls to the voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Yey!!!! Sounds like fun! You know I'm going to rip out your heart and feet it to the cat."  
  
"Why a cat i, not too fond of them." Heero says in his mono tone. Mildly suspecting it was Duo. "How about i gut u like a fish feed your bleeding entrails to my dog and use your head as a bowl for your boiled flesh."  
  
  
Duo smiles hearing Heero's words and tries not to laugh for if he did he'd exsplse himself. " No comment. And why do you think they crave your blood."  
  
  
"Cuz my blood is sweeter then sugar."  
  
Duo's smile grows. "Your bloods better seeping from your sliced neck and into the river below."  
  
"The river would be a simplistic waste for something so rare." Heero offers looking for Zechs's number.  
  
  
"Hmn? So certian are you?"  
  
  
"Certain of some but not most."  
  
  
"But dear sir you have to remeber. Life is just a illusion." Duo fun grew.  
  
"Of course life is an illusion fantasy twisted with the blood of reality lead by some and lost by many." Heero searches for his celphone.  
  
  
"But run out of blood and the fantasy turns real." Duo insists.  
  
  
"No then death turns a new leaf," Heero says insightfully, "and leads the fantsy further into the depths of ones mind"  
  
  
"Ah one of such a young soul." Duo raises his voice. "So fresh that you steped into the river and your not even wet yet."  
  
  
"No not we, but like a kitten lapping a lick of fresh milk. The mind wanders as does the soul."  
RoMayDrako: What is the meaning of life? One queistion so many people pander to there graves. An answer so simple that few see it. An answer i change through my eyes as each day progresses. An answer I make to fit what I see fit, Through one anothers eyes, death leads to the meaning of death if not through the grave." Heero says keeping the mystery person talking.  
  
  
"Durning the day your eather a dog following at someones feet waiting for a demand or order. Or your a cat independent and taking shit from no one. Either pick your path or lay down and die," Duo slides his voice like the grim reper.  
  
  
"Death isnt the last choice, either animal may be good for its suiter but i prefer neither."  
\  
  
"A man soon to forge his own path is doomed to slam into a unforseen wall."  
  
  
"Things in life are better off unseen otherwise that ruins all the fun." Heero curses he couldn't find his phone.  
  
  
"How true that is. Life would be meaningless if you knew what would happen next." Duo laughs.  
  
  
"If life was forseen and death was avoidable that fantasy would twist deeper into reality."  
  
  
"If you see a door feel free to open it. Keep your heart clean or something will come out and eat you. THAT in it self would distroy the fantasy all in all."  
  
  
"My fantasy will never be destoryed," Heero grumbles. "Through the door and the eye of the beholder evil and darkenss is still in alls heart no matter how deep within its been hidden so no heart is clean and pure though some cut it close."  
  
  
"All intentions can be good." Duo plays Heero on. "But the human soul is tanted by a humans need for blood. Blood that many times in human history stained rivers permently red."  
  
  
"Blood is not all a human seeks, Well not what every one seeks, for some it is different but that is how most are destroyed."  
  
  
Duo picks his teeth, "Blood is how we where born. Blood is how we will die. Thats the circle of life. That is how the pendalum swings. One may wish to free themselves from that, but it's futile."  
  
  
"Blood will not be my death," Heero's voice tightens, "but something other, Blood may be how we come in but I have no plans on leaving that way. Though that path may be paved for you." Heero made his voice click. A noise of warning. "I know enough about u through your words but do you of me?"  
  
  
"I crush all that is paved before me. I will not walk in the steps of the fathers before me. You are a stuborn wanderer who will trample anyone who may get in your way. If not with violence but with golden words."  
  
Heero's face twiches. "Stuborn yes, so I have been told. But for you to crush, and your name hidden from me,I know you know me personally. I think I know who this is, but this game should continue for it continues to make life a mystery."  
  
  
Duo blinks and looks at the phone. "Hmm a mystery soon solved I suspect. For no one can hide from the truth when they seek it."  
  
  
"The trueth is something to find me it reviels itself to me through time i dont need to seek it." Heerofindsn his phone.  
  
  
"But wait at the crossroads to long. The truth may pass you by. Or it may stop a few feet away, shouting at you in inautable words." "Duo looks out the window.  
  
  
"The crossroads is not a place i play, i enjoy my cuirosity, and taste for the unseen. But a few feet away is where i stand here and now."  
  
  
Duo wonders if it was still the stone faced boy on the phone. "Forever? No one can wait forever. For as the planet turns the lands change, Rivers change their courses."  
  
  
"Not forever is what live, but until then change hasnt come, and now I wait."  
  
  
Duo smiles agian. Heero was winging it to keep him on the phone. "Stand in one place, is left to the trees which either fall or are cut down,"  
  
  
"Fallen trees made by nature ones cut by the mans hands who feast on blood."  
  
  
"Blood makes the world go round. For it runs like rivers throw are past."  
  
  
"Maybe, but only through a heart who views the world attached to a man whos views are like that." Heero states.  
  
  
"Thats like asking if there is a God." Dou raises a eyebrow.  
  
  
"No god, is no man, We maybe made from those hands, but nothing more, But then man for whom i speak of is far from god."  
  
  
"You are wise. But there are some paths left unforged by you that you must make for yourself. Or surrender and fall into the arms of the greedy human nature."  
  
  
"Human nature is something i rather not follow, let alone greedy, I think this path is one i will forge and soon as i may."  
  
  
"But how do you exsplain the blood on your hands placed there by your fathers?" Duo asks.  
  
  
"I have no fathers nor blood on my hands by them, maybe betrayl in my heart or death in my soul, Maybe I am corruped by this evil, But not something I believe so. Until that day arrives I'll be shrouded my mystery."  
  
  
"If you have no fathers how where you born? How was your father born? Your grandfather, greatgrandfather, so on so forth?" Duo chuckles to himself.  
  
  
"I attach my self to no father, Nor anything preceeding them. Though it may be true, I havent yet decided." Heero dials Zechs number.  
  
  
"You answer right" Duo claps his hands. "But still, if our fathers sins are so great, we maybe crushed under their sins. Be it our choice or not." Duo pushes Heero on.  
  
.  
Zechs answers Heero's celphone. "Now I've been proven wrong, you arnt for whom I thought."  
  
  
"By what do you mean by those words?" Duo teased. "I never em who you think I am. I'm my own self."  
  
  
"You are right I'm on the phone with who I thought was you." Heero shuts off the phone. Not any more.  
  
  
"Silly you are. Futile are your attempts to find me. Just like how futile it is to grab your fantasy."  
  
  
"Futile it is my attemps have failed but they will not end."  
  
  
"Ah fellow your so cute when you fume. Cute as the blood that'll flow when you die." Duo grins.  
  
  
"Such a complemet to be falled cute, so fun, but hiding the identiy of yourself will prove a waste in the end. Still this makes this game even more fun since I know you know me, and I know, I know you, but to know who exacly is what im narrowing. When I find you I will kill you."  
  
  
"How do you know I'm not just playing you to a fool. How do you know that you really know me in real life? I may have searched you out." Duo points out. "I may have misdialed a friends number. Thow your name is key to your true soul." Duo pauses. "Heero, something you are labeled. Yet not really feel.It's now whom you choose to be.But is exspected of. Yui, You and I finially meeting after this phone call and we shoting it out."  
  
  
"Very true profiling me through my name, but how close do you think u really are?"  
  
  
Duo noda, "One can not be to certian."  
  
  
"No one can ever be certain."  
  
  
"I look foward to meeting your soul agian. I'll see you later dear sir."  
  
  
"Ill look foward to that call. And when I figure you out I will kill you."  
  
  
"I appreciate your offer. Bye."  
  
  
Duo slams down the phone and begins to laughs hystarically. When Heero traces the call he'll be lead on a chase then he'll discover the source. Duo walks out of the room. And closes the door. A sign hangs on the door reading. 'Quatre's office.'  
  
  
Ah this was WAY to fun. And this will continue. When Heero simmers down of course. 


End file.
